Not Again
by XxSapphire-fandomsxX
Summary: I never wanted her to die like how Gene did. Not again.


_**((Hey guys it's Azure. But you people probably know me as Dragongirl by my other story "The Weeping Dragon". I was just reading fanfiction and also listening to music. When "If I Die Young" started playing, I got inspired and came up with this one-shot! I hope you enjoy "Not Again" :D -Azure/Dragongirl))**_

.:.:.:.:Not Again:.:.:.:.

(Naru's POV)

Glancing to the left of the room, I saw Mai stretch and yawn. "That's it for today right?" She asked me in a hopeful tone. I snapped the leather book I had in my hands shut and sighed.

"Yes Mai, we are done for the day. Lin will be closing, so feel free to walk back home." I nodded to Lin as he gave me a nod back. Then, something came to mind. Mai has been getting into a lot more danger lately, especially on the recent cases we've been on. And this night has a sinister feeling to it. '_I guess I can accompany her, just to be sure.'_ I thought.

"Mai." I exclaimed, the tone a little colder than I wanted it to be. Mai paused in her tracks before she gave me a glare that burned a hole through my head. "You better not want another cup of tea _right now _Naru." She spat out venomously.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her again. "No, I was wondering if you would like me to accompany you home." I told her somewhat blandly. Her previously deadly expression turned into one of surprise as she looked me up and down, like she was making sure I wasn't lying or something of the like.

Slowly, she shook her head and gave me a small and sweet smile. Wait, '_why did I think the smile was sweet?...' _I questioned myself. "No thank you Naru, I'll be fine walking back to my apartment." She replied, bringing me back to reality. And with that she left the office and strolled down the stairs.

"She'll be fine. We better get going." Lin spoke up, as he closed the office door behind me and locked it. '_Lin's right. I must be overreacting. But something is really bothering about today. I'll just kind of follow her around to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.' _

_'Dude, since when were you a stalker?' _A very familiar voice asked me. Gene.

_'I've never been a stalker you idiot! Mai's safety is just concerning me today. I fell like something really bad is going to happen to her, so I was going to keep an eye on her.' _I replied to Gene.

_'What do you think is going to happen? If it involves her possibly dying I think I have a right to know, being her spiritual guide and everything.' _He commanded me.

I sighed and told Gene furiously, '_I don't know! It's just really concerning me!'_

_'Then why are you standing there like an idiot scientist?! Go! She's already walked down the street!' _Gene reminded me before he disappeared. It was then when Lin realized something was up with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, concerned. "Nothing, just go. I'll walk home." I told him seriously, not wanting to waste another moment.

Lin hesitated, then gave a nod of approval. "Fine, but don't get into any trouble." He told me before he hopped into the car and drove away. As he did, I hurriedly walked down the street, passing by another local café on the other side of the road. Just as I passed the entrance, Mai waltzed out, carrying a coffee.

_'Perfect.' _I thought to myself as I followed her, while at the same time tried to make it like I wasn't following her.

Mai arrived at the crossing, waiting peacefully for her turn to cross the street. I waited on the opposite side, facing right.

I peered over to Mai's direction to see how she was doing, and I noticed that the streetlight had changed to allow her to cross the street as the cars were forced to come to a complete stop.

All except one.

I watched in horror as a white car came speeding towards Mai, who was stupid enough to have headphones in her ears that she couldn't hear the screeching of the car that was going out of control.

"MAI!" I yelled at her, trying to get her attention to focus on the speeding vehicle.

It worked, but it was too late. Mai turned her head to see the danger a split second before it rammed into her body with a sickening _THUD! _

The white color of the automobile was now flecked a scarlet red by Mai's blood, who looked like she was wearing a red coat. **(A/N: First episode reference! XD) **From what I could tell, the driver seemed to be in a coma, either from hitting Mai or he was in the condition which caused him to go out of control. **(Another A/N: I don't know if it's possible to get a coma because you crashed into someone, but XxTerraxX made me write that)**

"MAI!" I shouted again as I ran to her side, as other people from the street soon followed.

I put my arm around her shoulders and put the spare one to her neck to check her pulse as a young man and woman rushed up the scene. "She needs medical attention. Now! Call an ambulance Shinju!" The young man exclaimed as he rushed to my side.

"How's she doing?!" He asked me worriedly. "Barely any pulse..." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"Mai, hang in there, we're getting help. Please don't die on me...not the same way Gene died..." I told her while having a vice like grip around her shoulders.

Then I realized that help was futile. The impact was too much for her weak body; she'll die in a matter of minutes. She was going to die the same way Gene did. '_I can't take it anymore...I can't have Mai dying this way too...It's too much...Mai stay With me...' _I thought to myself as Gene popped into mind.

_'She's staying up here with me right now. Her body is still alive, but it'll be soon when she dies. Then she will have to stay up. Here with me forever Naru.' _He told me weakly, evidently sad that Mai was going to die. At least he was able to see her.

By the time the ambulance arrived, her breathing and pulse had slowed down to a scary level as I checked her heartbeat. None.

_If I die young_

_bury me in satin_

_lay me down on a bed of roses_

The nurses roughly bandaged up Mai's wounds before they took her away on the stretcher and placed her into the ambulance.

_sink me in the river, at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

"I'm coming with. I know her." I told the driver as he gave his nod of approval as I hopped into the ambulance. The sirens started as we zoomed down the road to the hospital. I was gripping onto Mai's hand while softly saying things like, "We're almost there, don't give up on us yet Mai, you can't die."

_lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

"We're losing her!" One nurse screeched as we arrived at the hospital in no time flat. The workers rushed Mai out of the ambulance and into the office.

_oh and_

_life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_ain't even grey but she buries her baby_

The doctors told me to wait outside of the room and said that they'll do whatever they could, but it's highly likely at this rate that Mai will die. I sat on the nearest chair and awaited the bad news that would soon greet me.

_the sharp knife_, _of a short life_

_well, I've had, just enough time_

Some time later, the doctor came to me and told me the news that I was expecting. Mai was gone. Just like Gene.

I called everyone from the SPR and informed them on what happened. Lin, John, Ayako, Monk, Yasu, Masako, and Madoka arrived at Mai's hospital room in no time flat, all the girls shedding tears while the guys just had wistful looks.

We all gazed at Mai's broken and lifeless body, wishing we could turn back time, to prevent this from happening. I never wanted this to happen. Not again.

_so put on your best, boys_

_and I'll wear my pearls_

**_((ok, that was it! My little one-shot. Sorry I had to shorten the song. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! -Azure))_**


End file.
